


Of Telescopes and Siblings

by EclipseOfTheWild



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, But we also got fluff so, Fluff and Angst, Got some Wind angst here fellas, I put everyone as a character, Warriors and Wind as brothers is my life now, but it's honestly just Wind and Warriors for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: "Something was bothering Wind, Warriors noticed. They group had been walking through Wild’s Hyrule, and Wind was usually always enthusiastic to take new pictures with his Picto Box, chatting excitedly with whoever was nearby.This time, however, Wind was lingering in the back of the group, eyes downcast, and his feet dragging across the ground, his Picto Box nowhere to be seen."AKA: Wind be a sad boi and Big Bro Warriors is coming to the rescue.





	Of Telescopes and Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all, it's a person, with a fanfic, here we go
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Something was bothering Wind, Warriors noticed. They group had been walking through Wild’s Hyrule, and Wind was usually always enthusiastic to take new pictures with his Picto Box, chatting excitedly with whoever was nearby.

This time, however, Wind was lingering in the back of the group, eyes downcast, and his feet dragging across the ground, his Picto Box nowhere to be seen. His strange quietness seemed to have everyone on edge, Sky and Twilight shooting concerned glances at him every few minutes; Time’s expression had settled into a worried frown, Four looked to be having an internal argument with himself, even Legend could be seen biting his lip, as if he wanted to say something to the downcast hero.

Wild was at the front of the group, staring down at his Sheikah Slate, his hands gripping the device tightly, a tension in his shoulders. All in all, Wind’s behavior didn’t go unnoticed.

Warriors purposely slowed down, letting the others go ahead of him as he joined Wind in the back.

“Hey, you alright? You seem down.” The older hero inquired, making Wind grumble.

“I’m fine; I just want to be left alone.” He replied, before stalking forward, catching up with the others, leaving a concerned Warriors behind.

Ever since Warriors attempted speaking to Wind, he seemed to be even more reclusive than before, opting to sit on the outskirts of the small camp they had set up, refusing to talk to anyone. He had even snapped at Wild, who had attempted to cheer him up by asking if he wanted to go take some pictures with him, which usually had him sprinting out of the camp, Picto Box in hand.

Instead, he yelled at him, telling him to go away, before retreating to the other side of camp. The atmosphere was heavy, the entire group practically silent besides the sound of hushed conversation.

Warriors couldn’t even find it in him to bicker with Legend, instead opting to quietly pick at his meal, glancing over at Wind every few minutes.

Said boy had his back to the others, a bowl sat in his lap, practically untouched. What alarmed Warriors though, was when he noticed the subtle shaking of the younger hero’s shoulders. Wind was crying. Setting his food aside, he slowly approached the boy.

Careful not to startle him, Warriors gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “Wind, what’s wrong?”

Wind sniffled, desperately wiping tears from his face with his sleeve, “Go away, I’m fine!”

“I would hardly call crying over your dinner being ‘fine’” Warriors almost snorted, but refrained since he didn’t want to upset the younger boy any further.

“I’m not crying! I’m not some weak little boy that needs your protection! I can take care of myself!” He snapped, glaring at Warriors.

So that was what was going on. Wind didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him because he didn’t want to seem weak.

Warriors took a seat next to the angry boy, “Look, Wind, I’ve never thought that you were weak or anything like that. It’s just…I don’t want you to get hurt.” Wind opened his mouth to protest.

“Let me finish.” Wind begrudgingly stayed quiet, “I know you can protect yourself, if anything, you’re probably the most capable of protecting yourself, but when I see you in danger, I want nothing more than to leap in front of you, shielding you from all harm. It has nothing to do with your age or your skill level, and everything to do with how much I care for you. And the last thing I want is you to be suffering alone, so can you _please_ tell me what's wrong?”

The younger hero was silent, eyes wide, shocked. He stared for a moment, before biting his lip, looking down.

“I miss home.” Wind finally said, still not looking up, “I miss the vast ocean, the sandy beaches, Grandma,” He paused, “Aryll.”

“She’s your sister, right?” Wind nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

“Yeah, we were inseparable as kids, always watching the seagulls, or exploring the island, or collecting seashells…” Wind reminisced, before trailing off.

“What happened? Are you not close anymore?” The older boy inquired.

Wind sighed, “No, we are, but…things are different now. Aryll was kidnapped by a giant bird of Ganondorf’s, mistaking her for Tetra-my Hyrule’s Zelda. I obviously rescued her, and ended up defeating Ganondorf in the process, but after that, I started travelling with Tetra and her crew a lot, and we didn’t see each other as often.”

He turned and pulled something out of his satchel, the moonlight catching on the object. It was an orange telescope, with two little seagulls having been painted on the side.

“This used to be my sister’s. She gave it to me on my birthday to borrow for the day, but I never got to give it back since she got taken. And after everything with Ganondorf happened, she said I should keep it, and I’ve had it ever since.” Wind sighed, turning the telescope in his hands, “It used to be like I had a piece of my sister with me, but now it just seems to remind me how impossibly far I am from her.”

Warriors didn’t say anything; he simply slung an arm around Wind’s shoulder, pulling him close. The telescope when slack in his grip, tears running down his face as he finally let himself cry.

Wind snored softly, his expression peaceful despite the tears still apparent on his face. Warriors had carefully shifted him so the younger boy’s head rested on his lap, his fingers gently running through his hair.

The telescope was still clutched in Wind’s hand, and Warriors just didn’t have the heart to try and remove it. 

Quiet footsteps approached, Warriors turned his head to the sound, seeing Time approach.

“Will he be alright?” He asked, referring to the sleeping boy.

Warriors looked down at Wind and smiled, “Yeah, I’ll make sure of it.”

“That’s what brothers are for, after all.”

“Warrrriorrrss!” Wind whined, “Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

Warriors chuckled, “Because it’s supposed to be a surprise, silly! We’re almost there, anyways!”

The younger hero pouted, but didn’t complain after that.

Soon enough, palm trees came into sight, but that isn’t what made Wind gasp in shock. It was the vast, blue ocean next to a little village, the sun reflecting off the crystalline waves, making it look like it was sparkling in the light. It was the little lookout tower that stood next to the water, it was all the villagers laughing and smiling together as they worked.

“I know it isn’t Outset, but I guess I wanted you to have some piece of home away from home, so I asked Wild and he said that this was the best place t-“ Warriors was cut off by Wind slamming into him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” He looked up at the older boy, the brightest grin on his face.

Warriors smiled, “Anything for you, Wind. Now, what do you say we go explore a bit? Wild said something about…sherbet…whatever that is.”

“Oh! It’s really good! My grandma and I used to make it all the time back on Outset!” Wind unlatched himself from Warriors, instead gripping his hand and dragging him into the village, excitedly pointing out things he recognized.

Warriors simply listened as he spoke, glad that Wind was happy again.

“I love you, little brother.” He whispered, smiling.

Wind’s footsteps faltered, unlike his grin, which seemed to grow wider as he said:

“I love you too, big brother.”


End file.
